A classical carillon comprises a musical percussion instrument originally designed in the mid XV century and, at this time, this musical instrument was normally located in towers of churches or convents. The largest concentration of ancient carillons can be found in European countries, especially in Belgium, Holland and Germany.
The original design of a carillon provides a keyboard and a set of bells of various sizes, which are activated by a mechanism controlled by lines attached to keys.
In the original design, each key of the keyboard activates a lever and/or a wire directly connected to a bell-clapper or hammer that, when activated, comes into physical contact with its respective bell.
Over the years the original design of the carillon was modified and optimized.
The symphonic carillon, product of modifications and optimizations of the original carillon, is primarily composed of hollow tubes of different sizes, vertically arranged in a graded manner (with respect to the length of said tubes). Conventionally, the sound of the tubes is extracted by the impact of manual drumsticks, which come into physical contact with said tubes.
Both the classical carillon and the symphonic carillon integrate the current state of the art. Both carillons are usually arranged in closed spaces and played by professional musicians and experts.
The current state of the art provides different configurations of carillons, while the vast majority of these configurations are based on the original carillons, or on the symphonic carillons, or even on the hybrid carillons, which mix the original concept and the symphonic concept. As a relevant example of the current state of the art, the Dutch Patent NL 193916 will be analyzed.
The Dutch Patent NL 193916 of Feb. 18, 1983, discloses a musical instrument mechanically activated, which provides, in part, a similar constructiveness of a classical carillon, and a similar constructiveness of a symphonic carillon.
From a structural point of view, the musical instrument described in Dutch Patent NL 193916 comprises a longitudinal support profile intended for the incorporation of a single element of sound.
The emphasis of this patent refers specifically to the existence of a single longitudinal profile. Multiples of these profiles can be attached to a chassis, or still, be fixed directly to the ground, always in an individual form.
From the functional point of view, the musical instrument described in Dutch Patent NL 193916 provides, in a resumed mode, a pedal attached to a hammer, the engagement point between the key and the hammer being also the point of articulation of both the key and the hammer, and said point of articulation being fixed latitudinally on its respective longitudinal profile.
Therefore, the key is positioned in front of its respective tube, while the hammer is positioned behind the same tube. It can also be seen that the assembly comprising a key and a hammer is always positioned close to the lower end of its respective tube.
Although the object of the Dutch Patent NL 193916 shows a fully functional system, several aspects are susceptible to improvements.
A first aspect that is susceptible to improvement refers to the assembly of said musical instrument. In this type of assembly each element is individually assembled, that is, on each longitudinal profile there is mounted a pipe, a hammer and a key. Each of the longitudinal profiles already assembled can be fixed individually to the ground or on a chassis, to form a complete musical instrument. This factor is extremely undesirable, after all, one can see that this assembly is extremely complicated, as well as being assembled completely manually.
A second aspect susceptible to improvement refers to the fragility of this musical instrument against urban vandalism. By way of an example: This musical instrument is preferably intended for public and collective use, that is, it is installed in plazas and parks. Its configuration allows that the hammers, which cannot be directly handled, are easily accessible. Therefore, said hammers are subject to vandalism, which is extremely undesirable.
A third negative aspect refers to the lack of versatility of the actuation system of the mentioned musical instrument. Each actuation system of the longitudinal profiles is, usually, located close to the lower end of its respective tube due to its constructiveness. Thus, the attachment height of each actuation system (in relation to its respective tube) is always the same, and cannot be changed.
A fourth aspect susceptible to improvement is related to the secondary noises which are produced by the instrument, these noises being generated also due to existing clearances between elements that make up each actuation mechanism.
A fifth aspect susceptible to improvement is related to maintenance and adjustment of said musical instrument. The hammers that integrate the musical instrument of Dutch Patent NL 193916, which are located “behind” their respective tubes, are and/or need to be very carefully adjusted in relation to said tubes. This adjustment makes the contact face of the hammer, when the hammer is activated, to get in a tangential contact with the tube. However, it happens that just a minimum displacement of the hammer already modifies the perfect fit.
Briefly, it can also be affirmed by practice that the musical instrument of Dutch Patent NL 193916 is fragile, and that this fragility is one of its major negative aspects.
The current state of the art also comprises other patents that discloses different types of carillons; however, none of these patents describe a musical instrument free of the negative aspects mentioned above.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,430, of Jul. 25, 1950, discloses a musical instrument with an electric actuation system, also conformed by a frame support chassis fixed/supported on ground. Said chassis also provides latitudinal hardware on its upper portion, while at each end of each latitudinal hardware there is a suspended tube, and over each latitudinal hardware an electric actuation device is fixed, this device consisting of two drumsticks, each one facing a tube. This musical instrument, like the musical instrument of Dutch Patent NL 193916, is fragile and unstable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,671, of Jun. 16, 1914, discloses a musical instrument with a manual actuation system, which is also composed of a frame support chassis. The tubes are suspended directly from the upper portion of the chassis and secured on the lower part by an inclined latitudinal bar, which has the function of not allowing the movement of said tubes. This musical instrument, like the musical instrument of Dutch Patent NL 193916, is fragile and unstable.
The German Patent DE 2461123, of Dec. 23, 1974, discloses a mechanically activated musical “floor” instrument, which is introduced into a trench (in the ground). This musical instrument provides a fixed wall and a movable wall. The fixed wall, which is directly supported on the ground, provides guide channels (with internal springs) and also has the function of a support base for the actuation lever. The moving wall, which is positioned at the same ground level, provides guide pins and at least one actuation pin. It should also be pointed out that at least one bell is located between the fixed wall and the movable wall. Each bell is activated by an end of the actuation lever when the actuation pin pushes the free end of said actuation lever. This happens when the moving wall is pressed (by the voluntary movement of the foot of a person, for example). This musical instrument, even though relatively stable, is conceptually different from the musical instrument of Dutch Patent NL 193916, and also has a complex actuation mechanism.
Considering all the aspects herein and above explained, the necessity remains clear of creating a musical instrument with an optimized mechanical actuation system and free of the mentioned disadvantages. On basis of this necessity the present Patent of Invention arises.